Lemony Fresh
by BenignUser
Summary: The epic conclusion of Mimi’s quest to find her missing date leads her to Yamato’s bedroom.


Date Started: February 3, 2008  
Date Finished: February 5, 2008

* * *

Summary: _The epic conclusion of Mimi's quest to find her missing date leads her to Yamato's bedroom._

* * *

Lemony Fresh

The door to the apartment was unlocked. And Mimi cheerfully let herself in. The new opening revealed Yamato sitting lazily on his sofa, toying with the remote control, steadily increasing the volume of the TV. Gabumon was stretched out on his back beside him. Mimi excitedly waved at the two as she had done to Koushiro the previous day when she first arrived in Japan, "Hisashiburi, Yamato-kun! Konnichi-wa, Gabumon!" She puckered her lips and blew them a kiss.

"Mimi-san!" Gabumon cried out, quickly sitting up straight in his embarrassment. Yamato remained where he was, seemingly irritated and paying even less attention to her than Koushiro had done before him. He didn't even turn away from the loudness of the TV.

She huffed in his general direction, "Your door was unlocked."

"Yeah, so?" Yamato questioned, "I'm home so there's no reason to lock it."

"It could've been a burglar barging in here instead of me," Mimi began, "Or a serial killer! Or maybe even a kidnapper planning to take you away as a hostage for ransom money from your father!" With each suggestion, Mimi made changes to her facial expressions, each one trying to become more intimidating than the last. Unfortunately for her, to Yamato she looked comical rather than frightening. And so he laughed right at her.

"That's silly, Mimi-san," Gabumon chuckled along. He briefly flexed for her as if to show his partner was always safe when he was around.

Mimi frowned, deciding the topic of the locked door had gone on long enough, "I'm looking for Jyou-sempai – Daisuke-kun said he was at your place."

Yamato finally turned down the TV volume. "He's with Sora in the bedroom," He replied, then brought his wristwatch up to check the time, "But they don't want to be disturbed for another-oh-say thirteen minutes or so."

"Huh? Why's that?" Mimi wondered aloud, and before she could give Yamato a chance to answer her, she started up again, "Jyou-sempai promised to take me out on a date after we went to the Digital World today; and I really want to see Palmon as soon as I can. I don't want to wait any longer, and just what exactly are they doing in your bedroom while you're out here anyways?"

Once she had finished rambling, a loud moan that was unquestionably Sora's came from the said bedroom. Mimi blinked towards that general direction. Then she blinked again. And then began blushing furiously.

"Ahem," Yamato coughed, gaining her attention. He hadn't noticed her reddened face as he had resumed watching the TV, "Just let them finish up and then you can go on your date right after."

The blush was now long gone from Mimi's expression, replaced by her uncommon look of anger, "As if I'd ever go on a date with him after this!"

Both Yamato and Gabumon turned away from the TV and presented her with confused looks. "He's in there with Sora," Mimi stated as if it explained everything.

"Oh, Jyou, that feels wonderful – eek!" That came from Sora.

"There it is again!" Mimi said.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Yamato said, "Look, there's absolutely no reason at all to be jealous. If you want to go in next before you two leave for the Digital World, go for it; I'm sure Jyou won't mind going at it again for someone else."

A yelp from Sora came, followed by a grunt from Jyou, "You're really tight over here, Sora-san, and you've got to loosen up more."

Mimi's eyes widened and she began stuttering defensively, "I would never – me – him – we – NO!"

"She's not making any sense," Gabumon commented, Yamato nodding in agreement.

"You're dating Sora, aren't you?" Mimi asked, regaining her senses, "Why aren't you in there with her instead of Jyou?"

"She's really tensed up over her tennis camp – and then coming back to see Odaiba under siege from Diablomon; she needs this," Yamato explained, then shrugged uncaringly, "And Jyou is by far better at it than I am."

Mimi didn't relent, "It doesn't matter if she needs this or not, which is still very questionable if she really does, mind you, as her boyfriend it should be you in there and not Jyou."

And Yamato was getting irritated yet again, "Give me a break Mimi. Sora requires a lot of force due to her athletic build. She takes a lot out of me – I can barely last ten minutes. I've got no idea how Jyou can do an entire hour."

Mimi breathed out carefully, her head spinning. She silently whispered to herself, "An entire hour…?"

Suddenly thoughts filled her conscious about the date Jyou had planned for them and she started blushing furiously once again. Yamato eyed her carefully as she flustered amongst herself.

After another moan from Sora could be heard, the light bulb finally lit above Yamato's head. It took every ounce of will and the strain of every muscle in his body to keep from laughing out loud. _Oh, this is too good_, he quickly decided.

He stood up from the couch, stretching his arms in the air, and started toward the now crimson-cheeked girl. "You know what, Mimi? I think you're right."

"I am?" She managed to choke out. His advances made her nervous.

"Of course!" Yamato declared, "I should be the one in there with Sora, not Jyou."

Mimi nodded absentmindedly, slowly treading back and Yamato moved towards her. Gabumon glanced over in curiosity at what his partner was saying.

"But you know my dilemma; Jyou is a lot better at it than I am. And more experienced, can't forget more experienced."

At this point Mimi was leaning backwards against the dining room table as Yamato leered over her with carnivorous eyes. She gulped at the mention of Jyou's... _**experience**_, "Yes, and?"

"And I think it fits perfectly that you're here now," He was leaning in now, his lips pressing against her ear as he whispered his finale in the best seductive voice he could muster, "To help me practice."

And then Mimi shrieked in panic, loudly enough for the duo in the next room to hear. The bedroom door instantly opened to reveal Sora and Jyou – fully clothed – exit the room. They looked around to see: a hysterical Mimi relentlessly smacking away at Yamato as the blond teen tried desperately to shield himself from her assaults, all the while on the verge of dying from his own endless fits of laughter. Gabumon looked on utterly and helplessly confused by what had occurred. He shrugged in the general direction of the new attendees and turned back to the TV.

"Mimi-chan!" Both Sora and Jyou shouted, trying to get her attention.

They did, and Mimi looked at them oddly, "How did you get dress--" her view strayed to behind them where a massage bed had been set up – and it looked used. Her quick addition of two plus two did not at all calm her nerves, however, and she turned back to stare down Yamato angrily.

He snickered, trying to hold in his all too obvious amusement. He failed and his laughter exploded once again, ringing in her ears.

Mimi contemplated resuming her assault, but a far more fitting idea for revenge surfaced in her thoughts.

"Well, Mimi-chan, are you ready to go then?" Jyou figured that whatever had happened between the two, if everyone's general safety was to be taken into consideration, probably didn't need to be settled this very instant.

"No, no, Jyou-sempai, not at all," She smiled sweetly, "I'm sure Palmon won't mind waiting a little longer."

"Oh?" Jyou tried to ask casually, "Why is that?"

"Because Yamato-kun so kindly offered to give me a massage after you two were done in there," Mimi explained. Her voice was once again cheerful.

Sora stared daggers at her boyfriend.

"Ha... hah... huh?" And Yamato abruptly stopped laughing as he registered what had been said. He gazed over the innocent smile Mimi presented him with, and instantly knew: the other Chosen had been fooled, for he realized now that he was the first witness to the true and utter horrors the smile on her face carried.

* * *

End Notes:  
- Konnichi-wa is Japanese for "hello" or "good day"  
- Hisashiburi is a Japanese expression basically meaning, "It's been a while," or "Long time no see"  
- The setting for this would be the day after "Diablomon Strikes Back"  
- Honorifics: Yamato normally doesn't use any, so they were omitted from his speech. Mimi uses Jyou-sempai because he is older than her, Yamato-kun as respect for a friend, and no honorific for Sora in this fic because she is 'angry' with her. ;)  
- Despite this being the "epic conclusion" there is no previous chapter. Sorry to disappoint.


End file.
